


Fit for a prom queen

by gleemadmum



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleemadmum/pseuds/gleemadmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after prom season 2 when kurt wins prom queen! </p><p>Disclaimer: i dont own glee or any of it's characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yawning, Blaine turned over to put his arm around Kurt, only for his arm to be greeted by the empty space where his boyfriend was lying not ten minutes ago. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around, scanning the room for Kurt. He saw him sat at his dresser staring at his ‘prize’ from the night before - the Prom Queen crown.

“Kurt, what are you doing staring at that? You’re only going to upset yourself again.”

Kurt jumped at the sudden sound of Blaine’s voice, but it had managed to shake him from his trance. He sighed and turned to face Blaine, who by now was sat up on the bed, propped by a pillow. A small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, but it was soon turned upside down!

“I honestly don’t know Blaine, I mean, I thought the ridiculing was over. I was kidding myself, no-one is going to accept the lifestyle I lead, especially Karofsky.”

Blaine smiled and put his hand out to Kurt, who took it and allowed himself to be dragged back on to the bed. He cuddled up into Blaine’s side and was comforted by his boyfriend’s arms wrapped round him.

“What happened to the brave Kurt I knew before last night hmm? Before last night, you didn’t care about all that, you just lived your life and accepted the ignorance that Karofsky and the other showed. What is so different about what happened last night? You got the crown, OK, you might have had to share the glory with HIM, but I would class that crown as that honour”

“An honour?” Kurt questioned. “How, in your eyes, is the biggest insult known to man an honour? The prom Queen crown is meant to go to a girl Blaine, and just because I’m gay does not make me any less male.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but pulled Kurt in closer and smiled down to him! Kurt felt so lucky to finally be in the arms of this amazing guy. He turned to kiss Blaine on the cheek, but Blaine turned his face so that their lips met. Kurt returned the kiss and smiled to himself. He carefully shifted so he could face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms round his neck. He slowly lay down on his bed, bringing Blaine down with him as they kissed passionately, never wanting this feeling to end.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally broke for air, Kurt blushed and turned his face away from Blaine who was smirking at his almost too easily embarrassed boyfriend.

“I have said it before, and I’ll say it again. Kurt Hummel - you’re adorable! 

This made Kurt blush even more and he buried his face into his pillow, trying to ignore Blaine who had began tickling him, however it soon got too much.

“Blaine… B…laine, please stop. Cant…Breathe. Seriously stop, my dad will hear. Blaine… please”

Blaine heard the urgency in his voice and pulled away and flopped down beside him on the bed and worked hard to regulate his breathing. He began to chuckle to himself, it was great to hear Kurt laugh, even if was only for a brief moment. Kurt joined in with a little chuckle, rolled over to kiss Blaine on the cheek and then sat up to get off the bed. He began to route in his wardrobe for an outfit and when one had been found, he glanced at Blaine who was watching him with one eyebrow raised.

“Don’t give me that look Blaine Warbler, cos it looks like you’re trying to do a sexy face and I’m not buying it.”

“What are you doing running round with the contents of your wardrobe on his arm?

“I’m getting dressed, doesn’t take an idiot to see that Blaine.” he replied sarcastically. “Unless of course you’re blind with love, he added with a wink.

Oh haha, well doesn’t getting dressed involve putting the clothes on your body?”  
“Well yes, that is why I’m heading to the bathroom”  
“Ok, Ok, go get dressed then.”

Kurt walked out to the bathroom and left Blaine alone in his bed, who proceeded to sit up and properly rub his eyes. He looked around th room, taking in all of Kurt’s possessions as he did so. When he heard Kurt emerge from the bathroom he stood up and found his shirt from the night before and pulled it on just as Kurt walked through the door!

“Kurt look, I had an amazing night, but I better dash before your dad gets up, otherwise we are both done for.”  
“Well you better wait then, because he got up while I was getting dressed, best wait until he leaves for work”  
“Well what are we going to do in the meantime then?”  
Kurt didn’t respond with words, instead he walked over to Kurt and pulled him into an embrace before kissing him in what he hoped would be the start of a long, passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door slammed shut indicating that Burt had left for work, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt with a soft peck on the lips and climbed off the bed slowly, making Kurt groan at the thought of his boyfriend’s imminent departure.

“Kurt, you know I wish I could stay longer, but if anyone finds me here at this early hour, they will put two and two together and get five. I don’t want you’re Dad thinking we got up to no good!”

“Aww Blaine, stay! …. Please…! When Carol and Finn get up, I will say you just got here!”

“What? In last night’s suit? Think that might give the game away a bit dear.”

Kurt sighed as he had to admit defeat and sat up on the bed. He watched Blaine gather his things up, and watched him head for the bedroom door. He too climbed off the bed, pulled on some shoes and followed his still suited boyfriend downstairs quietly. 

As they reached the front door, Blaine spun round and pulled Kurt into a hug and nuzzled his lips to his neck. Kurt squirmed with pleasure and pulled back to stare Blaine in the eyes. Blaine curled his lips into a side smile which instantly made Kurt go red and melt. 

Blaine turned back round to open the door and stepped through. He felt Kurt’s hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to face his boyfriend, Kurt leaned in for a light kiss, which Blaine gladly returned, and with that he watched him head to his car.

“Bye Blaine,” Kurt called, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine climbed into he drivers seat and started the engine. He looked up to see Kurt stood there waiting for his reply. He mouthed his goodbye through the window and lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew Kurt an kiss, followed by a dazzling smile. 

Kurt stared after him as he reversed out of the drive and drove off. When Blaine was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and send him a text ‘Miss you already x - Kurt’, he knew that it wouldn’t be read until he was home, but he pressed send anyway.

He headed back inside and proceeded to lock the door. It was only when he turned to head up the stairs, that he noticed with a jump that Finn was stood there staring at him with a disapproving look on his face.


End file.
